Silent Thrills 3
by JollyDoll
Summary: Will contain spoilers for 1,2 and 3. COMPLETE. It really is this time. Honest.
1. Encounters of the Weird Kind

. Disclaimer:- I don't own Silent Hill 3, I do own a copy of the game. Konami owns the name Silent Hill. Writing this is just breaking my iccle heart, so please, for the love of GOD don't sue me. Oh yeah, Harriot is character from another story i wrote. Douglas and Claudia were in it.

------------------

A young girl of about 17 years old enters an Amusement Park, called Lakeside Amusement Park. The ground is made of metal grating and the walls look rusted and coated with blood. Heather takes in her surrounding before wondering aloud "Where am I?" "You're in Lakeside Amusement Park, dumbass" a voice from nowhere answered. "Who said that? Show yourself so I can kill you. I mean give you some cookies" Heather shouted at whoever was there and runs through the closest double doors. "You must think I'm stu......did you say you'd give me some cookies?" Robbie the Rabbit stands up and goes in search of Heather. "Blonde girl, where are you? Where's those cookies you promised me? Please come back. I'm sorry." Robbie waits a few moments "Crap, my attitude lost me cookies again." Robbie sits on a bench next to another Robbie the Rabbit.

After killing a few creatures and nearly falling down a few bottomless pits, Heather finds herself at the rollercoaster's control room. "Damn, can't switch on the rollercoaster. The one time I could ride it for free and I can't switch it on" After kicking the door to the control room for an hour Heather gets bored and stares at the tracks. "Huh? Rollercoaster track? What with that rollercoaster track? Better explore it I guess." And so our heroine does. After walking on the tracks for a few minutes, Heather hears what sounds like a rollercoaster train. Before she knows it, the roll coaster train hits her.

---------------

At the local Happy Burger, a young girl is sleeping at one of the tables. Drool is falling from one side of her mouth when she suddenly sits up, bits of drool falling onto the table, looking dazed. "What a nightmare" Heather mumbled to herself "Crap. Someone has stolen my happy cheese burger. When I find that person..." Heather slowly stands up and leaves Happy Burger and goes to the closest payphones.

"Dad? It's me. Yeah" Heather listens to her Father complain about her not phoning soon. "Sorry I didn't call sooner. I fell asleep in Happy Burger and had a nightmare" Heather listens to her Father ramble about a radio when he suddenly asks a question. "No I di....actually I did. I'll change my pants and then come home. Oh, I didn't get that thing you asked me too. Okay. Okay. I will. I love you too, Dad" Rolling her eyes Heather hangs up the phone and signals to the guy waiting that he can use it.

Heather heads in the direction of the closest ladies bathroom. The guy that was waiting by the phones follows Heather. "Harriot" the guy from the phones calls. Heather carries on walking. "Mustn't been Harriot. Heather" Heather turns to face him. "I need to speak with you. My names Douglas Cartland. I'm a detective." Douglas does a Superman pose and his belly flops out. "A detective" Heather looks Douglas up and down. "Really?" Notices he's only wearing a tie, trench coat and boxer shorts. "Well, you should investigate yourself. Nice talking to ya" Heather turns around and starts walking away. Douglas follows "Hold on. I've already investigated myself today and there's someone who wants to meet you. Just let me have an hour, no half an hour of your time" Heather turns towards Douglas "My Daddy always told me to use my stun gun on strangers. I don't have it with me, but I do have a knife." Heather starts walking away again and Douglas being the foul he is follows her and annoys her some more. "It's important. It's about your birth" Heather turns to him again. "I already know about my birth. Big bird drops baby on the side of the road. Dad comes along and takes me home. Big ass monsters try to kill me. Dad saves me. I'm not interested." Heather starts walking away again. Douglas still follows. "Are you still following me? Do I have to scream? Do you know what happened to my happy cheese burger?" Heather shouts at Douglas. "No, I don't. I'll wait here" Douglas steps back and Heathers enters the bogs.

----------------------------

After wandering around the mall for a while Heather arrives inside a book store. She finds some Shakespeare books on the floor and places them on the empty shelf in front of her. "Why would some dump books on the floor when there's a perfectly good shelf right in front of them? Why? It just wrong. There was no need for it." Heather mumbled to herself. "There's something written on the spines of the books. Looks like 1........2...........3 and a 4. 1,2,3,4. Why the hell would someone do that that!?" Heather heads to the back of the shop. She finds a door and keypad to enters the code to unlock the door.

After an hour of trying different numbers, she finally gets the door open. The code was 1, 2, 3, 4. "1, 2, 3 ,4. What a stupid code. Any fool could figure that out. Who'd write the code on a bunch of book spines anyway?" Heather mumbles to herself when she notices a woman ahead of her wearing no shoes and a long black dress. "Hey wait; have you seen my happy cheese burger? What's going on? Where is everyone? Those weird monsters........." The woman vomited and then spoke in slurred words. "They've come to witness the beginning. The rebirth of paradise, despoiled by mankind" Heather looks at the woman "What you talking about?" The woman stared at Heather before speaking "Don't you know? Your power is needed" Heather, beginning to lose her temper "Look, all I want is my happ...." The woman speaks again "I am Claudia" Heather blushing with anger now "So what. All I want is my happ....." Claudia yet again, like someone with a death wish, interrupts Heather "Remember me, and your true self, and that of which you must become. The one who will lead us to paradise with blood stained hands." Heather calming herself down tries to speak to Claudia again. "Claudia? Right? Do you know where my happy cheese burger is? Did you do all this? Claudia rolls her eyes and speaks yet again more verbal crap. "It was the hand of God, you idiot." Claudia hits Heather across the head "And I ate your cheese burger" Claudia walks away, walking into some walls and slipping on her vomit. Heather's head throbs for a few minutes. "You're gonna pay for eating my happy cheese burger. What does that crazy bitch want me to remember?"

Heather heads to the elevator and finds a radio. When the elevator stops she finds herself in a nightmarish world


	2. Nightmares and Worms

**Authors Note:-** Hello I'm back and have just received my first review. So I'll like to take the time to answer questions. There was only question. 'Are you considering writing anything non-humour?' from the ever so kind Ashley Michelle J. Pineapple 4. The answer is yes. I was writing a Vincent one, but since my website was being a pain in the ass I lost the entire first chapter. I will, I swear on my life, write that Vincent fic. Oh yeah, I plan to do one on Silent Hill 1, and seriously considering 2. May I thank you for making my head two sizes bigger. This chapter shall feature a familiar face. Can you guess who?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
We left Heather stepping out of the normal elevator and into the nightmare elevator. We didn't? Well, then let's pretend we did. Heather enters the nightmare elevator. The floor is covered in dirt and blood, the walls are rusted with bits of blood and there's a smell like a roasted rotten chicken. Heather steps a little further forward, the elevators doors close behind her, covered in what can only be human flesh. Within less then a second, a set of rusted metal bars come crashing down, preventing Heather from returning to the normal elevator.  
  
"Is this a dream? It's got to be." Heather turns to look at her new surrounding. From behind the bars she sees a monster watching her. Its head forever twitching. Its skin would have once been white but years of blood stains had changed the colour. The monster speaks "Hello Heather. My names Valtiel. Don't mind me; I'm just here to...." Valtiel turns a valve. "....turn valves. Allow me to introduce my valves. The one to my right is Valerie and the one to my left is Victoria." Valtiel announced in a very bad English accent. "Not even a kid could believe in this!" Heather said to herself ignoring the monster. "But when am I gonna wake up?" The elevator suddenly stops moving. Valtiel speaks once more. "There's a toll for leaving the elevator. Since you were in here for so long, it'll cost 100 pound or 50 dollars." For the first time Heather pays attention to Valtiel, looking shocked. "50 dollars? But I only have string. Why do you twitch so much?" Valtiel's head begins to twitch faster. "I don't know why it twitches. The doctors and nurses won't tell me. I'll accept that string. You're beginning to annoy me." Heather gives Valtiel the string and the elevator doors open and she steps out.  
  
After getting lost in a maze of halls, and nearly getting killed by monsters with giant brown blood stained arms, Heather finds herself in what is most likely the cleanest room in the whole of the nightmare world. In the room there are shelves with boxes on, two metal barrels and a light switch with a sign next to it. The sign says 'Please switch me off.' So Heather does as the sign says and switches off the light. A new source of light appears from where the metal barrels are standing. Heather gets out her hand gun and slowly approaches the light. "A pocket flashlight. Now I'll be able to sneak past monsters and kill them." So Heather goes and tests her new flashlight.  
  
She goes into a large hallway. Like the ones before, they're bloody and the floors are broken. The windows to the shops are broken and there is a dog chewing on what looks like a torso. "Oh, a cute doggy. Here doggy, I've got some beef jerky for you. Here doggy" The dog turns and launches itself at Heather. Its head is split down the middle, blood and puss oozing out of the wound. Its body is covered in bandages, blood and puss is also oozing from the bandages. Heather runs into the closest shop to avoid the dogs attack. Heather walks around the shop and steals a coat hanger. After a while Heather leaves the shop and to her relief the dog is back to chewing a torso. She starts walking to the shutter, which she crawled under earlier when another monster comes out of nowhere and tries to attack her. She quickly crawls under the shutter paying little attention to the monster and heads to the ladies bathroom.  
  
Heather looks around for a few minutes when she notices a blocked up toilet. She takes a closer look and notices something is in the mess that is blocking the toilet. She bends down and slowly starts putting her hand in the toilet. Before her hand touches the mess she pulls it back. "Forget it. This is way too gross." Heather turns and leaves the toilet stall looking disgusted. "Who would even think of doing something so disgusting" Before she can even finish her sentence, the door opens and in steps a man wearing a green jacket and dirty blue jeans. He has blonde hair and looks like he hasn't slept or even showered for years. He looks at Heather "I would. My names James. James Sunderland and I'm addicted to putting my hand down blocked dirty toilets." James stands looking proud of himself. "It all started a few years ago......."  
  
**Flashback: Few years earlier in Silent Hill**

"Come on fire escape key. That acid thing is getting close" James finally unlocks the fire escape door and notices there is no fire escape. "Crap. Well, I guess I'll just have to climb through that open window." And so our hero does. After wandering around the room looking for useless items James heads into the bathroom. "A blocked toilet. Looks like there's something is in there. Time to go diving Mr Hand." And so James puts his hand in the toilet and gets a wallet. "No money. Damn."  
  
**Present: Mall**

"....those were the good old days." James notices Heather has left. He looks in the direction of toilet. The toilet speaks in a sexy voice "Come on, James. Put you hand in me. You know you want to. You might get money this time." James puts his hand down the toilet and pulls out a piece of paper. He looks at it. He smiles and jumps for joy. "It's the winning lottery ticket. Ha-ha, now I can afford a shower."  
  
We find Heather next to a TV. The TV has nothing on it but static. "Damn, I wanted to watch The Teletubbies. Stupid TV." Heather walks away from the TV and goes up the escalators. She approaches a door opposite the stairs. The door is rusted and has something written in blood on it. The writing says  
  
There's a hole in me  
Fill the hole  
I believe you have a stone.  
Put the God damn thing in my hole  
  
So Heather puts the moonstone in the hole in the door. From the other side of the door she can hear loud growls. Like the idiot she is, Heather goes through the door. For a change she is not attacked by monsters. She can see monsters walking on the floor below, but none on the floor she is on. Directly across from where she is standing she spies a ladder. "I bet if I go down that ladder, I'll be able to get the hell out of this hell hole." Heather runs to where the ladder is and begins climbing down. When she reaches the bottom, she finds herself in yet another blood stained room with six tunnels, three on each side. From deep within one of the tunnels she hears the same loud growl that she heard earlier. Heather turns around just in time to see the ladder fall to the ground. Another growl is heard, Heather turns to run just when the worm comes out of the tunnel. Heather stares at the worm for a moment, totally speechless. The worm is just 3 inches long and is just your everyday average Earthworm. "How can....." Heather looks into the tunnel and notices a stereo system, when another growl comes. "Stupid worm. I'll kill you." Rather then just stepping on the worm, Heather wastes the last of her ammo to kill it. There is a loud painful growl and Heather falls unconscious.  
  
Heather soon wakes up. She looks around. The worm is gone and so are the six tunnels and the blood stained walls and floors. "It's the shopping mall just like before." Heather jumps and smiles. "I can now go back to Happy Burger and get my happy cheese burger." And so Heather goes and gets herself a happy cheese burger, smiling the whole time and decides to take the subway home.  
  
"Heather" Heather turns to find Douglas. "What just happened?" Heather glares at Douglas and then speaks. "You're one of them. You're in on this with that Claudia. Well I beat you all. I got a happy cheese burger." Douglas shakes his head and looks at Heather. "Claudia.........she's the one who ate your happy cheese burger." Douglas does another Superman pose and drools falls from the side of his mouth. "She hired me to find you, I'm on nobodies side. Did Claudia do all that?" Heather looks at Douglas, thinking he is an idiot. "All I know it's something to do with me. It's your fault though. If you just left me alone, didn't act like a stalker, none of this would have happened. I wonder if it's something to do with that thing I forgot, that I've been running from." Heather turns away from Douglas and heads towards the stairway that leads to the subway. "I don't care. I'm going home to watch The Teletubbies. Bye" Douglas watches Heather before speaking again. "What should I do?" Heather stops and looks at Douglas. "Hell do I know. Put some clothes on maybe" Heather turns and walks down the stairs towards the subway.  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Quick Note:-** That was longer then planned. Doesn't James talk forever? The time it took him to tell that story Heather went through most of the nightmare mall. Subway and sewers are next.


	3. Nuts, Nudists and Sewage

Disclaimer/Authors Note:- Just thought I'd remind everyone I do not own Silent Hill, I also do not own Clock Tower 3. That's right, Clock Tower 3. Well, I'm adding a character from that game. Why? Two reasons. Reason no.1 I had a run through the subway yesterday and to be honest, it's the most boring part of the game. Reason no.2 I was playing Clock Tower 3 before and the character I'm putting in has really pissed me off, no not Alyssa. Although, she is annoying. I mean, if you're getting chased by a guy that sprays ACID at you and you had a portal that you can go to, to get away. What would you do? That's right portal. You'd not hang around to shoot arrows in his ass. Although he didn't piss me off, either. I've rambled; I should get to the story? Okay, even though I'm not finished. TBC

--------------------------------------  
  
After a long day shopping, killing monsters and shooting innocent worms, taking the subway home is relaxing. For Heather Mason, it is not such a bright idea. She should have taken her chances with Douglas. Well, we left Heather entering the subway; she is now faced with her biggest challenge so far. A nut. "Right, Mr Nut. I will shall defeat you. Let's see, how can I remove a nut?" Heather looks at the nut; there is a strong smell of burning wood. "Right, I have a sub machine gun, a pocket knife, a pipe, a hand gun, my apartment key and that necklace. I think I shall try gnawing." Heather begins gnawing on the nut. After gnawing for an hour, Heather gives up. Heather looks at the map she found earlier and makes her way down another set of stairs. She finds herself in a dark room; the ground is made of metal grating. In the distance a dog is howling. "God no, I'm back in that nightmare world." Before Heather can turn and run back up the stairs, a mummified split headed dog launches at her. Heather runs to the opposite side of the room, stumbles and falls down some stairs. Heather slowly stands and notices a load of junk blocking her way. "Stupid dog, I will kil..........hey, nutcrackers. I feel like cracking nuts."  
  
Heather runs past the dogs and back to the chain with the nuts. "You thought you could defeat me, Mr Nut. Well, you never thought I'd find nutcrackers." Heather uses the nutcrackers and heads down the stairs at the end of the hallway. At the bottoms of the stairs Heather notices a train. The windows are broken and the doors are open. Heather goes onto the train. Inside the seats a broken and glass is on the floor. On one of the seat Heather finds a shotgun. "Finally I can use those shotgun shells. Now those dogs will pay." Heather leaves the train with the intention of killing those mummified split head dogs when she comes across a nude fat guy. She stares at him for a few seconds; a small evil smile appears on her face. Heather gets out her newly found shot gun and begins prodding the nude fat guy. After a few minutes of prodding, the nude fat guy slowly stands up. "For Gods sake, stop prodding me." Heather screams and runs. "Kids these days have no respect for their elders" mumbles the nude fat guy. Lying back on the ground, he goes back to sleep.  
  
After getting attacked by more mummified split headed dogs, nearly getting ran over by a train and entering a train with no conductor Heather finally reaches another staircase. Heather slowly begins walking down the stairs. As she walks down, she notices that walls had begun to bleed. She runs back to the top of the stairs. The walls are no longer bleeding and are back to normal. Heather again slowly walks down the stairs and the walls start bleeding again. She walks back to top and notices that the walls slowly stopped bleeding. Smiling, Heather runs halfway down the stairs "bleeding" and runs back up "not bleeding." For the next hour Heather continues doing this. "Bleeding............not bleeding..........bleeding..........not bleeding.......ble..." Heather loses her balance and falls to the bottom of the stairs, saying "crap" all the way down. Heather notices all the walls around her are bleeding. She jumps up and runs out of the hallway. She runs through a few hallways, hitting monsters with her pipe that she comes across.  
  
After running for a while Heather finds herself in a room. There is a locker in the corner with blood seeping out of the bottom, a mace on a blood covered counter, a map and a tool kit on a metal barrel. She takes the map and mace. After looking around the room for more useless items, Heather notices the tool box. She looks at it for a few seconds and suddenly bursts into song. Her singing is so bad that it kills all the monsters nearby and Douglas can hear it in his car. Heather leaves the room, ignoring the bloody locker. After searching the hallways, finding dead monster bodies, finds a wine bottle and fills the bottle with oil, Heather finds herself in some sort of control room. To her left there is machinery and to her right a hole with water in. A ladder seems to be inside the hole. Without thinking, Heather begins climbing down the ladder, and then quickly climbs back up. For the next hour Heather repeatedly tried going down the ladder while the water is still there. "Great. I'm stuck here. May as well play with the machinery." Heather walks over to the machinery mumbling. "I wonder if I will end up mutating down here. That would be cool. I'll be the Queen of the Underground and little kids will fear me. They wil.....crap, the machinery needs oil to make it run. Hold on, I've got oil." So Heather puts the oil in the machinery and switches it on. The water in the hold drains away and Heather climbs down the ladder, leaving her dream of Queen of the Underground behind.  
  
Heather soon finds herself in the tunnels. While walking through the tunnels, from out of nowhere a strange man covered in tattoos and holding axes in both hands jumps around the tunnels shouting something about chilli and subs. After jumping around some more and throwing a few axes, he stops and looks at Heather shocked. "Who are you? You're not meant to be here!" the strange man asked. Heather looked at him before speaking. "I'm Heather and where are your clothes? What's with people today? First Douglas, and then the nudist and now you. What are you doing here?" The strange man looked around the tunnel. "Crap. I'm in the wrong place. That's just fantastic." Heather bursts out laughing, while the strange man just stands, looking angry. He begins throwing his axes at Heather. Heather gets out her sub machine gun and begins shooting at the strange man. After ten minutes of flying axes and bullets, the strange man falls down dead. "I win, I win" Heather shouted in joy "and I get free axes." Heather picks up the dead mans axes. She starts to walk away but trips over the body and the axes fall into the sewage. "Darn. I lost the axes. I'm not putting my hand in sewage. Who would even think about doing such a disgusting thing?"  
  
**Flashback 17 years ago Silent Hill**

"Stupid, green aliens. Trying to probe me. The next time I see one, I'll kill it." Harry Mason opens a metal door and steps through. He finds himself in a tunnel like all the others. The usual metal grating floor, water dripping from the ceiling and broken metal. He walks to the end of the metal grating. The metal grating seems to have snapped and bent into the sewage. "Looks like there's something in the water. It might be Cheryl." Harry puts his hand in the sewage and pulls out a key. "It's just a key. Damn, I was close. It could have been Cheryl." Harry hears something drop behind. From the sewage come some little green aliens. Harry turns around and notices more green aliens. "Hell, no more probing. For the love of God, no more probing." Harry runs from the little green aliens, kicking any that block his path. He eventually comes to a ladder with a notepad next to. He decides to write a quick message to anyone who may come into the sewers. The message was:

'If you've just come down that ladder, go back up. There's little green aliens, they try to probe you. I'm not crazy. I can hear them coming. If you're about to climb the ladder, I hope you didn't get probed. Harry Mason'

Harry climbs the ladder and finds himself in the resort area.  
  
**Present**  
Heather finds herself in front of a large pool of sewage. "There's a monster in there. I've named him Greg. He ate that weird mans body, that's how I know he's there. I've got a plan though. If he tries to eat me, I'll whack him with my pipe." Heather heads towards the bridge, but accidentally drops her pipe into the sewage. Out of nowhere a fairy appears. "I am the sewage fairy. Did you drop this rusted pipe in?" Heather looks at the sewage fairy like she is dumb and answers her question. "Yeah, gimme my pipe back. I nee..." the sewage fairy interrupts Heather. "Or maybe you dropped this silver pipe?" Heather for the second time that night begins to get angry. "No, I just said I lost my ru....." Again the fairy interrupts "or maybe you dropped this gold pipe?" Heather gets out her shotgun and shoots the fairy. All three pipes land on the platform on the other side of the bridge and the fairy falls into the sewage water dead. The splash from the fairy's body gets Heather wet. "Great. That stupid fairy got me wet and my pipe is on the other side of the bridge. How will I get passed Greg? First I'll use that hair dryer to dry myself. Then I'll figure out a way to get past Greg." So Heather uses the hair dryer to dry herself. When Heather finished with the hair dryer she drops it on the ground. It bounces off the concrete and into the sewage water. Electrocuting Greg. "Oh my God. I just killed Greg. My first pet monster is de....wait I can get across without getting killed now. Greg didn't die in vain." Heather walks across the bridge and picks up her pipe. Just as she was about to head out the door, she decides to pick up the gold and silver pipe. "These could be useful. Dad and I can sell them and live in a life of luxury. Then I can buy the sewer system and mutate and become the Queen of the Underground." Heather leaves through the door.  
  
Eventually she finds her way to a ladder. She climbs up the ladder and finds herself in a construction site. Heather runs around the building looking for a way out. She soon finds an entrance to the building and goes inside. She looks around the hallway she is in and finds nothing useful and heads to the stairwell. She begins climbing the stairs and finds the first floor door is locked. She checks all the doors and finally finds the fifth floor to be unlocked. She walks down the hallway and enters the end doorway. Inside she finds a large room in need of fixing. There a big hole in the floor, by the hole is a mattress, and boxes on shelve and on the floor. Heather pushes the mattress down the hole. She takes a few steps back and just as she starts running trips and her shotgun goes off and breaks one of the walls. Heather goes and picks up her shotgun when she notices there legs sticking out of the bottom of the wall. "There are legs. Bit like that story, with the cat. I think it was called Dumb Cat. I don't remember." From behind the wall a voice is heard. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Heather stares at the wall. "Yeah, well answering yourself is the second sign. Wait, I just answered myself." Heather screams, stumbles backwards and falls through the floor onto the mattress below. Heather stands up and notices there's hole in the wall leading to outside. "I'm getting out of here. This place is crazy." So Heather goes through the hole, walks on the scaffolding until she reaches a window. "Well, doesn't seem to be anywhere else to go." Heather climbs through the window.

---------------------------

Quick Note:- Yes, the monster in the sewers is called Greg. I found out while playing yesterday. Anyhow, next chapter is The Office Building. Vincent will finally make an appearance. Thank you for reading. Erm......this chapter was crap. Least I think so. 


	4. Jacks are needed, Fruit Juice Isn't

**Authors Note Continued:-** Right I was rambling last time. Can't remember what it was about. Something to do with Clock Tower 3. Has anyone else played Clock Tower 3? Just wondering. If you can't tell, I'm slightly bored. Right, new chapter. Chapter 4 I think. That would be the one before 5 and the one after 3. This chapter shall contain Vincent. Hurrah, seems to have taken forever for Mr Vincent to appear. Damn I wish I knew his last name. Oh yes, there's going to be a weird guy in this chapter, due to a friends request. I have yet again rambled. So to finish off, after looking over chapter 3 is lying I do agree the paragraphs are long, but I just get carried away, bit like these author notes. Next chapter won't have author notes. I promise.

---------------

Heather, like the very rude girl she is, continued her journey without my permission. She has managed to find a jack and is now in a room filled with mannequins. All of the mannequins in the room have no legs or head but do have arms. There is one mannequin with a head. So like the brain box Heather is, she decides to have a conversation with it and of course names it, Rhys. As suspected she didn't get too many answers. In fact no answers. "Rhys is annoying. Totally ignorant and smells of plastic." Heather turns away from the mannequin and searches the room. Heather examines a box behind some shelves near the mannequin. In it she finds a lollipop, a lighter, a Crimson Ceremony book, shotgun ammo and a block of mouldy cheese. Heather takes the lollipop and the shotgun ammo.  
  
"Kamikazeeeeeeeeeee" Heather jumps at the sudden shout coming from the other side of the shelves. "What the hell was that?" Wondering out loud, Heather goes around the corner. In front of her, she sees the now beheaded mannequin named Rhys. "God dammit Rhys, you scared the crap out of me and where is your head? I'm sure you had one." Heather examines the area where the head of the mannequin was. There is blood flowing from the plastic and a piece of paper in the blood. Heather picks up the paper. There is a message written on it saying 'Give me my lollipop.' Heather places the lollipop on the floor and quietly leaves the mannequin room.  
  
A few minutes later Heather finds herself in the hallway of Monica's Dance Studio. There is a door directly in front of her and another to her left. She decides to go through the door on the left. Inside she finds two fat nude guys like the one in the subway. Only difference, these two aren't sleeping on the ground. They are prancing about the room, in their own version of Swan Lake. Heather stands by the door watching the two monsters dance gracefully across the floor. After a while the two nudists stop, lean against one of the walls and pull out cigarettes. Heather applauds them and walks over to where they are standing. "That was fantastic. I mean, just brilliant. After being chased by one of your friends, I'm surprised to discover you nudists are such graceful dancers." The nudists look at Heather, one of them decides to speak. "Why, thank you. You're so very kind. If you ever find yourself in the otherworld you should come to one of our shows. There aren't any until next month though." Heather smiles at the nudist. "By any chance do you know where I can find rope? Need it to climb down the elevator shaft" The nudist thinks for a moment and then speaks. "There should be a rope in the room next door. See you later." The nudists leave and a second later Heather does.  
  
In the next room Heather finds the rope and a map of the office building. After finding nothing else of use in the room, Heather leaves and heads toward the elevator. After an hour of trying to get the elevator door open with the jack Heather finally succeeds and slowly goes down the rope to reach the second floor. Heather soon finds herself in front of a bathtub. "There's a bathtub here. I can have a bath and rid of the smell of sewage and blood from me." Heather turns on the tap. Nothing comes out. "Great. No water. Still smell of sewage. I knew it." Heather takes one last look at the bathtub when she notices blood is coming through the plug hole. The walls start looking rusted and bloody. Heathers head starts throbbing again. The world goes black.  
  
"It's being invaded by the otherworld. By a world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life. That's right, a world without television. Cheryl is going to be in so much trouble when I find her."  
  
Heather wakes up to find herself yet again in the nightmare world. Blood stained walls and metal grating floors. Tubes pumping something into a corpse hanging behind some fencing. Heather stands up and looks around the room. "Great. I'm here again. Didn't even have to see that crazy lady this time. Guess that's one advantage. I shall get revenge on that bitch." Heather begins kicking the bathtub. Every kick harder then the last. After a while she stops kicking and leaves the room. "Stupid evil world. Every time I'm here, some weird new monster appears. Then I ha.......hey a wheelchair with a doll sitting in it." Heather examines the wheelchair. The doll sitting on the chair looks mummified. After looking at the doll for a few minutes Heather leaves the room. Just as she predicted a new monster greets her when she leaves. The monster look like an anteater wearing boxer gloves and is covered in blood. Heather pulls out her mace and hits the new monster until it dies. Heather goes into the mental health clinic. On one of the benches she finds a photo, written on the back it says 'Find the Holy One. Bribe her with a cheese burger since she is an idiot. If that doesn't work, kill the bitch.' The picture is of Heather. "The me is picture, but me idiot not." Heather goes through the door in front of her.  
  
Inside the room, there is a man sitting behind a desk reading a book. The man is leaning back on the chair he is sitting on. He does not notice that Heather has entered. "Hey, bookworm." The man loses balance on the chair. The chair falls back with the man still sitting on it, sending him crashing to the ground. The man stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before standing up and sitting back on the chair. "Heather? That's what you're called now? Isn't it?" the man asks as if Heather has just entered the room. Heather looks at him for a second before speaking. "And who are you? Have you thought about getting a hair cut?" Heather asks. The man ignores her comment. "The name's Vincent. Don't forget it, okay?" Heather mumbles something and rolls her eyes. Vincent continues speaking. "I'm on your side." Heather interrupts him before he can say more. "So you say. How do I know you're not with her? The happy cheese burger thief? What sort of person steals someone's food? It's just rude."  
  
"Her? You mean Claudia?" Vincent stands up and moves quickly to the other side of the desk, "Please don't lump me together with her. I'm not like her. I like wearing shoes. She was brainwashed by that crazy old hag. You know, that crazy old hag, she is your mother." Heather looks at Vincent, then at the desk behind him. "Do you like cheese on toast?" Heather asks Vincent. Vincent looks at Heather confused and then seems to understand. "I get it. Harry didn't tell you. I bet he hid the truth. It figures, he always was a sneaky guy." Heather looks at Vincent with an angry look in her eyes. "I admit he is sneaky. Don't talk about my Dad like that." Heather shouts at Vincent. Vincent takes a step back and raises his hands before speaking. "I apologize. Calm down. Have a glass of fruit juice." Next to Vincent a glass of fruit juice appears. Under his breath he mutters "crazy psycho." Heather calms down a bit and speak again. "How do you know my father? He wouldn't hang around weirdo's like you." Vincent smiles and replies. "I know everything. I know about your past too."  
  
"If you know something, then tell me how to end this. I've got other stuff to do." Vincent smiles again "Why not enjoy yourself a little longer?" Heather looks at Vincent like he is crazy. Heather heads towards the door. "Wait, I'm not finished talking yet." Heather stops and looks at Vincent one time. "I knew you were on her side. You can tell by the way you look. You're weird as well." Heather leaves the room. Vincent stares at the door for a few seconds. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. He evetually bursts into tears. "My hair is perfectly fine."  
  
A few hours later Heather find herself in a bloody room. There are four tables covered in a white, blood stained cloth. On one of the tables there is a piece of paper. On the paper there is a fairy tale. "Tu fui, ego eris. What sort of fairy tale is that?" In the distance a loud wail is heard. After another hour, Heather finds her way to her apartment building. Before going to her apartment she checks her mail box. "No letters. Not even from a dead wife. Hold on there is." Out of nowhere James Sunderland appears again, looking cleaner and happier. Before he can get a word out Heather runs to her apartment and locks the door.  
  
"Dad I'm home. Listen something strange is going on. I met this woman, named Claudia. She wasn't wearing any shoes and I took your advice and decided not to trust her. Never trust someone who doesn't wear..........Oh my God. Dad?" Heather looks in the direction of where her father is sitting. She notices the television is gone. "Dad, the TV's been stolen again. I'll check the roof, you check outside." Heather goes up to the roof, where she finds Claudia. "Did you do this?" Claudia looks at Heather and vomits on the ground. "You're late." Claudia slurred. "Why?" Claudia stumbles backwards before talking. "To fill your heart with hatred. I didn't do it though. It was him." Claudia points into the darkness behind Heather. Heather turns around to see the monstrosity that is Jonathon Wilkes. "Come to Silent Hill where all the answers are or something. I don't know." Claudia mumbles on while leaving through the door behind her. From behind the door Heather hears Claudia fall down the stairs. "Great I'm stuck up here with a crappy, British TV presenter." Heather gets out her mace. "Welcome to another episode of Yo......" Before Jonathon could finish his sentence Heather hits him across the head with the mace killing him. Heather leaves the roof and heads back to her apartment. How she got there is a mystery best left unsolved. When she arrives in her apartment she finds Douglas crouching next to a chair.--------------------------**Author Note:-** I promised there wouldn't be one in the NEXT chapter. Sorry about Jonathon Wilkes. My friend, she is just a fan girl of his. It was the only way I could bribe her into reading my fic. Damn, means I have to put him in the chapel. No author notes in the next chapter. Next chapter will be short and sweet since there will be no author notes. Don't worry though, I'll earn up for that by adding 3 chapters. Oh yeah. Believe it or not this chapter has been edited. 


	5. You Made Me Happy

Heather steps further into the apartment. Douglas stands up and looks at her. After a long awkward silence, Douglas speaks. "I don't know what to say." Heather loses her temper. "Then don't say anything, If you haven't noticed, the TV has been stolen. The damn thing wasn't even insured. How will we buy a new one? Do you know?" Douglas looks at Heather like she has went nuts before trying to speak. "Heather, haven't you n...." Heather interrupts him. "Shut up. All I wanted to do was come home and watch Teletubbies. Instead I find the TV has been stolen. That's all I wanted. It isn't too much to ask. Least I didn't think it was." Heather stops talking and takes a deep breath. Before she can speak again Douglas starts talking. "Your father is dead. Looks like he's been murdered. Might have accidentally butchered himself with a knife, I don't know. Wasn't a very good cop."  
  
For the first time since Heather entered the apartment she sees her Dad. Harry is sitting in the chair, a big stab wound through his chest. Blood is seeping through the chair and is on the floor next to the chair. "My Dad is dead, he's murdered. All you can do is stand there. Get the hell out of here. This is all your fault. You should have just stayed away." Heather shouts. "If it'll make you feel better, I will." Douglas starts heading towards the door. Heather begins sobbing and tries to move Harry's body. Rather then leaving, Douglas decides to help Heather move Harry's body into his bedroom. They put Harry on his bed and pull a sheet over his body and place flowers on his chest. "I love you, Dad." Heather whispers to the body lying on the bed.  
  
"Is he going to be okay like this?" Douglas asks, Heather sighs and looks at the bed, deep in thought. "What else can we do? There's no-one to give him a decent burial. Just hope no-one steals his body while I'm gone. Some sick people in the world." Douglas looks at Heather confused. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to Silent Hill. Claudia is there and she said I'll find the answers there. I don't care about God or paradise. If that's what she believes in, fine. For all I care she can sacrifice herself to her God. When I find her, I'll kill her. Revenge will be mine." Douglas looks at Heather thinking for a moment. "Can I come with you? Got nothing else better to do." Heather smiles. "Sure. I need a ride anyone. I was hoping you'd offer. First I must say goodbye to my Dad though." Douglas goes to the bedroom door. "I'll wait outside with the car." Douglas leaves the room and Heather walks to the side of the bed.  
  
"Dad, I promise I'll make that crazy bitch pay for what she did. I shall get revenge for you. If you can hear me from wherever you are, I hope you don't think any less of me. Dad, I love you, I'll never forget you. Goodbye." Heather leaves the bedroom and goes into her own bedroom. She picks up a stun gun and a couple of stun gun batteries. Leaving her bedroom she looks at the chair Harry was sitting in earlier. "You said you were the strongest man in the world. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar." Heather walks away from the chair and looks at the door leading to Harry's bedroom. "Goodbye Dad." Heather leaves the apartment. Heather walks past the mail boxes, James is no longer, and leaves the apartment building.

Outside, Douglas is standing by his car. "I just met a guy named Vincent. He's a friend of yours?" Douglas does a superman pose, a bird poops on him. Heather walks down the steps from the apartment building. "Vincent? A friend? I'm not quite sure. I think he needs a haircut though." Douglas moves away from the car and wipes away the birds poop. "He said when we get to Silent Hill, to look for a guy named Leonard. When he walked away I mugged him and managed to get a map from him. He had no money." Douglas gives Heather the map of Silent Hill. He also gives her a bloody note pad. "What's this? Why is it covered in blood? Are you sure you only mugged Vincent and didn't kill him?" Heather asks Douglas. "I didn't kill him. He's too much of a wimp. As for the blood, your father was holding that." Heather looks at the cover. On it, it says 'To my dear daughter.'

-----------

**In a car somewhere**

A few hours later, Douglas is driving his car. Heather is sat in the passenger seat, Harry's notepad in her lap. Outside it is raining. "What's the deal with Silent Hill anyway? It used to be a nice town. Now it's full of crazy cult people or idiots looking for their dead wives." Heather listens to Douglas talking. "I was there on a missing person's case. I found the guy as well. He ended up driving his car into the lake. Can't remember his name though. He was one of those forgettable people that no- one really likes, just show concern when they're gone. That's one screwed up town, that's for sure."

Heather looks out the window holding her head in her hand. "I grew up there. A crazy bitch, Dahlia tried to summon up the ancient God of the town 17 years ago. She offered her own daughter as a sacrifice." Douglas looks shocked. "That's crazy." Heather sighs. "Not finished yet. Anyway, it worked. The girl birthed a God. She had powers. Her classmates called her a witch. She was eccentric maybe, but not a witch. That was a bit harsh of them. The God was killed by a single person. My father, Harry Mason. That crazy bitch Claudia is trying to do the same thing, and I'm the sacrifice."  
  
Douglas looks at Heather. "So you've got some sort of powers? Can you make it stop raining? I hate driving in the rain." Heather keeps looking out the window. "No, I can't make it stop raining. I've not finished. After the God was killed, the girl reappeared, holding a baby. Before she died she gave the baby to my father. He loved me like his very own daughter. Even though he didn't know who or what I was. It was so sudden. I wish Dahlia was alive. I never had the chance to tell you. I wish Dahlia was alive, so I could kill her too. To tell you how happy you made me." Heather stops talking, Douglas keeps driving.

---------------

**Jacks Inn, Silent Hill**

Heather and Douglas are in a motel in Silent Hill. Heather is sitting on a bed. Douglas is standing next to the door. "I'm going to head to that Leonard's place. You go to the hospital. I would go to the hospital, but I hate them. So no way in hell I'm going in the hospital. There should be doctors and nurses that can help you. It's a hospital. You got the map?" Heather waves the map at Douglas. "Yes, afraid of hospitals? Nothing bad in them. Except maybe death and a few corpses. The rest should be perfectly normal people. Are you afraid?" Douglas walks closer to the door. "Yeah, I'm afraid. I'm 50-something and never seen anything like this. I've seen loads of weird things. Nothing compares to what I've seen in the last few hours. It's like a dream. All I want is to wake up and have a smoke. After you've finished looking around the hospital, meet me back here." Heather stands up and salutes Douglas. "Rodger" Douglas leaves. Heather turns on the TV, Teletubbies are on.

--------------

**Side Note:-** If Harry can be a liar, The Terrapin says she can bend her promise. Anyway, don't know if anyone noticed, but this chapter was serious. I felt I wouldn't do it any justice if it wasn't serious. Also I used a shit load of dialogue from the game just to keep the mood right. There is the odd bit of humour in there, but not much. Bit longer then planned. Next will be short and gory. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the change and not used to it. Next chapter back to fun and games. 


	6. Where the Sane are Insane

After a nice episode of The Teletubbies, Heather leaves the motel room. Before going to the hospital, Heather tries going into Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. The doors are locked. So Heather continues down Carroll Street until she reaches Brookhaven Hospital. Heather walks up to the door of the building. "I have two choices. Go in and find Leonard or go back to Jack's Inn and say there was nothing in the hospital except a few nurses. I think I'll go back to the motel." Heather turns around when out of nowhere a split headed mummified dog launches at her. "Okay, I'll go to the hospital." Heather goes into the hospital. There seems to be no-one around. Heather enters the reception office. In the office she finds a map and a strange symbol. "I've seen this strange symbol in the last few hours. Just ignored it though. I wonder what will happen if I touch it." Heather touches it and the world turns red. A strange image appears in front of her. It is covered in writing. The writing says 'Reception Office.'  
  
**Meanwhile in the pits of hell**

Samael, Pyramid Head and Dahlia are having a game of Twister. Dr Kauffman is spinning the spinner. "Samael, right hand red." Sameal moves his right hand onto the red spot, his hands slips and he falls to the ground. "Putting in that no floating rule was unfair." Samael sulks. "You're just a bad loser. Loser." Dahlia says just as she slips. "Pyramid Head wins this round. Round 3 coming up." Samael looks at his watch. "Crap. I'm meant to be letting Puppet Nurses loose in Brookhaven Hospital." Samael starts heading towards a hellish door. "You're disqualified Sammy. Ernest Baldwin shall take your place." Dr Kauffman announces.  
  
**Back at the hospital**

Heather leaves the reception. To her right is a nurse looking at the floor, holding a steel pipe. Drool is falling from the nurse's mouth. "Finally a nurse. Doug...."The nurse hits Heather with the steel pipe. "Ok, that hurt. Anyway there is a load mo...." The nurse hits Heather again. "Stop that. There's monsters out th..." The nurse hits Heather again. A massive sign appears. The sign says 'GAME OVER.' Heather appears in the reception office again and equips her Shotgun. "Those health drinks, first aid kits and needles must have had a real use. I thought I needed to get high on them." Heather leaves the reception office and runs through the hospital blasting any nurse that dares cross her path. She soon finds a diary, which seems more like a letter to her. The entry says:-  
  
My dear Heather,

How I've longed to see you. You make me horny. Meet me in the otherworld morgue where we can have fun. Stanley Coleman

P.S Bring my doll with you.  
  
Heather looks at the diary in disgust and shots the doll with her shotgun. She leaves the diary and now gone doll and heads to room S12 on the third floor. Inside she finds no useful items; there is only a bed and a ringing telephone. Heather answers the phone. "Hello, Silent Hill Pizza Place. We deliver 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. What would you like?" There is an awkward silence before a voice on the other end is heard. "Sorry, wrong number." Heather laughs. "I was only joking." The voice on the other end now sounds angry. "Claudia! You little bitch. I've told you once." Heather looks at the phone. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Claudia. I'm Heather. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Leonard Wolf. I thought you were my runt of daughter." Leonard says. "Claudia is your daughter?" Heather asks, picking the paint off the wall. "You know her. Are you one of her little followers? Do you think God is going to let you in paradise? You're a very stupid person." Leonard mocks Heather. Heather is disgusted that someone would think she was a friend of Claudia. "No. Never. I hate that bitch. She stole my happy cheese burger, then my TV and then she killed my father. So I'm here to kill that crazy bitch. Sorry if I offended you, but I hate her." On the other end of the phone Leonard laughs. "That sounds like Claudia. If you want to stop her, I've got something that might help. Go through the door at the end of the second floor. I have this round, seal thing. It was a birthday present, but I'll let you borrow it." Leonard hangs up. "The door at the end of the second floor."  
  
Heather leaves S12 and heads to the closest stairwell. "The door is locked. I'm sick to death of locked doors." Heather gets out her shotgun. She wastes two rounds on the door. The door still won't open. She gets out her mace and hits the door with it. The door still won't open. She gets out her pockets knife and jams it into the door knob. A click is heard, and the door opens. She walks down to the second floor and finds a key to unlock the door. She unlocks it and finds the door at the end of the second floor. She goes through door M.  
  
She finds herself in a long hallway. She starts walking down the hallway. Halfway a metal fenced door comes crashing down in front of her and behind, leaving only one way to go. After six more metal fenced doors come crashing down, Heather finds another door and goes through. She finds herself in another hallway. She walks along. After a few minutes another metal fenced door come crashing down. "Crap. That one nearly came down on me." Another comes down, and another. After another few minutes another crashes down behind Heather and another in front of her. "Damn Leonard. I hate you as well. Now I'm stuck in this maze of doom. The only company I have is that weird symbol. Except this one isn't so weird. It's bringing back some sort of memory."  
  
**Over 17 Years Ago**

A nurse is sitting, down at her arms. She is sitting behind a desk. "My name is Lisa Garland and I'm a White Claudia addict." Lisa head turns a little. There is a video tape next to her. A label on it says 'Lisa's Confession.' "Gosh, was meant to be talking about Alessa." The image fades. Another image appears. Lisa is sitting behind a desk, looking down at her arms. "Still has a usually high fever........Eyes don't open. Open them you stu.......getting a pulse. But just barely breathing. Why! What is keeping that child alive?" A voice is heard from somewhere. "An evil God in her womb. How could I forget that?" The image fades again.  
  
**Back to Brookhaven Maze of Doom**

"Lisa. She was the only person who was nice to me. Those drugs made her weird. Maybe I shouldn't have put them in her coffee. She thought it was the doctor, he really did just give her something for her headache though." Heather says to herself. The symbol is gone and Heather is in yet another hallway. She walks along until she reaches a door. She goes through it and finds herself at the bottom of a ladder. Climbing up the ladder she sees Valtiel. Valtiel this time ignores her and turns his valves, Valerie and Victoria. At the top of the ladder Heather finds another door and goes through.


	7. Where The Insane Are Overthetop Insane

Heather goes through the door. She finds herself in a hallway. Just like any other hallway that she'd seen so far in the hospital. A few doors here and there, the odd body on a stretcher. The only difference is, the hallway is bleeding and seems to be breathing. "Oh shit on a pogo stick. My memory of Lisa has somehow transported me back into my mother's womb. That's just fantastic." Heather shouts at the hallway. She runs through the hallway, killing any nurse that crosses her path and enters examination room 4. Inside she finds a man hanging upside down from the ceiling. Blood is coming from a hole in his head, dripping blood into a bucket below. "That's so gross. He's got this bucket full of blood. He should be more careful in future. He should have seen a doctor." Heather leaves the room and goes into the day room.  
  
She runs through the day room and heads to the elevator, pushing the button for the second floor. After leaving the elevator Heather finds herself in yet another hallway. There are no nurses around so Heather goes into the men locker room, just for some girly fun. Inside she hears another phone ringing. She checks all the lockers until she finds the phone and answers it. "Hello Silent Hill Hair Stylists. How can we improve your hair?" Heather chokes back a giggle. On the other end of the phone she hears some people talking. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear......dear.....oh I'm sorry I've forgotten your name." There's silence on the other end of the phone. "You're a dipstick." Heather hangs up the phone.  
  
Just as Heather is about to leave the locker room the phone starts ringing again. Heather answers the phone again. "Happy 31st Birthday, Dipstick" Heather hears the strange voice say. "It's not my birthd..." The voice cuts in. "I'm not mistaken. Today is your 24th birthday." Insane giggling is heard from the other end of the phone. "Is this Leonard? If it is I'm so goi..." The voice cuts in again. "That's the murderer's name. I'm not Stanley either; he's underground now and is called number 7. I'm the almighty Tim. Happy Birthday." Tim hangs up. "What an idiot, it's not even my birthday." Heather leaves the locker room. She finds that the hallway is now infested with nurses and squirming monsters, so she runs into the woman locker room. She finds a plastic bag and takes it. She returns to the hallway and runs into the storage room.  
  
Inside the room Heather finds a sink and a mirror that covers the back wall. She quickly looks around the room for any useful items and finds none. She turns around and heads towards the door. She tries to open the door but it seems to be locked. She turns to face the mirror. The reflection has started bleeding and her reflection is bleeding and no longer moving. Soon the blood starts oozing into the room. The room is soon covered in veins and blood. "I'm going to die. I'm too pretty to die." In one final attempt to escape, Heather tries the door to find it is still locked. Deciding to do the knife trick Heather jams her pockets knife into the door knob. The door opens and Heather runs to the elevator and uses her first, first aid kit when the doors are safely shut. She pushes button B3. She soon finds herself in a morgue. At the back of the room is an open furnace. Inside the furnace, Heather finds a cremated key. "I wonder if this key's friend is the cooked key from the mall." Heather asks the empty space.   
  
In the corner of the room she spots good old number 7. Also known as Stanley Coleman. Heather goes over to the stretcher. "Hiya, Stanley. Heard you're dead. Well guess what? I'm glad. You're a perverted bastard. I hope it was a painful death." Heather turns away and walks towards the elevator. On a second thought she turns around and walks back to number 7 and gets out her shotgun and begins prodding him. After prodding him for about five minutes she begins giggling, when suddenly the corpse sits up. Heather screams and run into the elevator and goes to the first floor. The corpse pulls the sheet off itself to reveal Tim. "Happy 1st Birthday. Third one today, next victim Henry Townsend." Tim giggles insanely; lies back down and pulls the sheet over himself.  
  
We find Heather in room C4 reading a book. Heather leaves the room, kills a nurse and returns with the plastic bag filled with blood. "Like hell was I going to go back to the third floor to get the blood from that weird hanging guy. Too much time would be wasted." Heather pours the blood over the alter. The floor splits open and there is a ladder to climb down, so Heather climbs down it. She finds herself in a sewer, with knee deep water. "It's smells down here. Leonard are you here? If you are, let's just go. I don't think I can handle the smell. How long have you been here?" Heather looks for Leonard but can't find him anywhere. "Finally, I'm free. Now I can stop Claudia allowing the unbelievers into our paradise. I'll also let you kill her. You have my permission." Heather searches for where the voice came from but still can't find Leonard. "What the hell are you talking about you insane old fool?" Leonard speaks again. "You're an unbeliever. You tried fooling me. For that you shall receive a not so nice death. I shall beat you with my powerful walking stick."  
  
An old man appears out of nowhere. He is bent over a walking stick and looks slightly confused. "You're Leonard! Come on Silent Hill. At least give me a boss battle that I have a chance of losing. An old man and his walking stick against me and my arsenal. What a joke." Heather laughs at the old man. Leonard speaks again. "Damn, the old man had to come out." Leonard rises from the water sending the old man flying across the sewers landing in something unknown, that doesn't smell too good. Leonard looks like a giant mutated duck covered in fish. "Shit, I spoke too soon. Please let me fight the old man." Of course Silent Hill being angry with Heather, lets Leonard slap her. Heather starts firing her shotgun at Leonard. Leonard starts swimming in sewage and swiping at Heather at every chance he gets. Heather fires more rounds into him and Leonard slips on some sewage. While he's down Heather holds his head under water, eventually drowning him. Heather falls unconscious.  
  
Heather wakes back in the normal hospital. She stands up and kicks a round thing across the room and picks it up. Heather jumps for joy and starts shouting "I got a talisman." in child like voice. Heather looks around the room and notices it is back to normal. "There was a hole here. It's gone now. I still smell of sewage. Better get back to the motel and meet Douglas." Heather leaves the hospital and starts heading back to Jack's Inn. 


	8. Knives and Pizza

**Authors Notes:-** How I missed these. Anyway writing three chapters in one day, I will never do again. I'll also be keeping the authors notes from now on. Anyway, going to use this one to inform you all there is only 3 chapters left. Then if I can bothered, I'll put in some of the stuff that was edited out. I'll also like to bring your attention to my profile. There is nothing interesting there, but there is information on upcoming fan fictions. Can't quite decide weather I should put the serious one up or the next Silent Hill parody.

--------------  
  
**Location: Jack's Inn, Silent Hill**

"Why? Why did you send that idiot to my flathler? Are you a moron?" Claudia shouted at Vincent with a mocking smile on his face, staring at the wall behind her as if he could see through it. "It's your fault that he's...." Vincent interrupts sick of listening to her. "But surely it's a good thing? It means he is no longer a demented duck with fish skin. No?" Claudia has a horrified look on her face. Vincent continues talking. "Having him locked up there was just wrong. No wonder he mutated into a demented duck with fish skin. No normal room for Lenny, just a nasty, smelly sewer. To top it off, that other crazy old man was down there, Dick."

Vincent finally stops rambling, so Claudia begins. "Those who mock God will never go to that th.....You'll go to hell, Vincent. God told me to put my flathler down there, so he could mutate. The demented duck was the hand of God, you moron." Claudia takes a deep breathe. "And fish have scales, not skin. Scales." Claudia tells Vincent.

"Scales and skin. Same thing in my opinion. And it's not 'flathler' it's father." Vincent corrects Claudia. "And God didn't tell you to put Leonard down there. That was your insane delusions."

"Yes, she did tell me to put him there."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did."

"No, she didn't"

"Yes, she did"

"No, she didn't"  
  
**Two Hours Later, Heather must be lost**

"Yes, she did."

"No, she didn't"

"Yes, she did."

"No, she didn't"

"Yes, she did"

"Have you seen my Mama?" Claudia and Vincent stop arguing. Claudia has her hands around Vincent's neck, Vincent's mouth is open as if he is about to say 'no.' Vincent bites Claudia's arm, she screams and jumps, mumbling something. Vincent looks at the girl who has just entered the room. "No, I haven't seen your mother. And no, she didn't. Is there another way I can help you, my child?" Vincent ask walking closer to the girl; she suddenly jumps up and pulls a knife out. "I'm Angela and I'm not your child. I'm the killer of lumberjacks, priests and guys wearing green jackets." A girly scream comes from Vincent and he hides behind Claudia, his eyes looking over her shoulder. "Kill Claudia. She's the evil one. Honest. She....she.....she." Vincent panics and faints. Claudia nudges Vincent with the tip of her toes. "Out cold. I didn't think that would happen. Went better then expected. Here's that packet of matches I promised you." Claudia gives Angela the matches.  
  
**Two Hours Later. How can she still be lost?**

Vincent has finally come around and is sitting nervously in the corner of the room. Angela is standing by the door, Vincent's only escape. "You hated you father, didn't you? That's why you wanted him to be a demented duck. I saw the way he hit you, kicked you and made you cry. I also saw him peck you when he mutated into the demented duck. The memory of his cruelty is forever burned into my mind." Vincent says to Claudia trying to ignore Angela. "My father used to hit me, kick me and make me cry. I killed him. He smelt like cabbage." Claudia looks at Angela. "He did? You should join my club. The 'My Father Used To Hit Me, Kick Me And Make Me Cry club. Also known as MFUTHMKMAMMC. The meetings are held in my chapel across the lake." Vincent has a sudden boost of confidence. "That crazy bitch isn't going in my chapel. Remember, I fund your club and allow you to use my chapel. No killers of priests allowed." Angela jumps up and pulls out her knife again. Vincent goes back to being a nervous wreck. "But killers of lumberjacks and guys wearing green jacks are allowed. Have fun." Claudia and Angela leave. "I wonder if Heather will let me borrow one of her weapons." Vincent wonders out loud.  
  
**Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. So that's where she is!**

"There was this dog laughing at me. So I shot it. It tried to eat its own guts. Now that's gross." A fat guy eating pizza said.

"Well I was possessed by a parasite and a guy named Harry Mason shot me. That's how I got unpossessed. There was blood coming out of my mouth. It was disgusting." A female blonde cop said.

"So, I freaked out Harry Mason by mutating into a zombie. I started bleeding everywhere. It ruined my nurse's uniform." Lisa said.

"That's nothing. I saw James naked" A little blonde girl says.

Heather enters the room with a group of four people in. The people are Eddie Dombrowski, Cybil Bennett, Lisa Garland and Laura. Heather decides to join their conversation. "I barfed in the happy cheese burger Claudia stole off me. She openly admitted to eating it." The group looks at Heather wondering where she came from. "You look familiar. If you had black long hair and looked like you just stepped off a barbeque, I'd say you were Alessa Gillespie. Except she's dead. Although she was reborn. Then I killed Kaufman. That was fun." Lisa said giggling then looking at Heather.

"But I am Alessa. Wait, I don't know that yet. I'm Heather. Harry Mason's daughter." They all look at Heather. Eddie speaks. "Laura's story is the most disgusting. James naked. I feel sorry for the brat. Laura wins this round." Everyone agrees. Laura leaves the bowling alley with a new teddy bear. "So you're Harry's daughter. I thought his daughter was called Cheryl. Must have been mistaken. When you see your Dad, tell him Cybil wants her gun back. I'm Cybil. I'm from Brahams, the next town over." Cybil introduces herself. "My Dad is dead. Claudia killed him. That's why I'm here. That and to get my TV back."

Heather picks up some pizza from Eddie's pizza box. Cybil and Lisa go quiet. Eddie's face turns red with anger. "You too. You're just like them. You're just like James. Laughing at me. Well now I'm going to kill you too." Eddie starts firing his pistol in random directions. Heather gets out her sub machine gun and starts firing. After firing the gun for a few minutes Eddies falls down dead. Lisa and Cybil have vanished. Heather picks up the pizza box and leaves Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. She goes to Jack's Inn.  
  
**Jack's Inn**

"Where's Douglas? I heard he mugged you. I think you should seriously consider that hair cut." Heather says when she sees Vincent. Vincent is still nervous from his encounter with Angela. "H-h-he went out. But he left you a message. He said Superman rules. Wait wrong message." Vincent stands thinking for a few minutes.

"There was someone else here. Wasn't there? I can smell them" Heather switches on the TV to find it doesn't work. "No, no. Just me. No crazy people have been in here. Just me. Want the message? Speaking of crazy people, met any who want to kill priests?" Heather looks at Vincent like he has gone crazy. He most likely has. "No. None that want to kill priests. Anyway, what's the message?" Vincent sighs with relief and relaxes. "The church is on the other side of the lake." Heather sits on the bed and finally gets the TV to work. "Sorry, don't understand. Best watch TV then. Wait for Douglas to come back."

Vincent turns off the TV. "Claudia is at the church. You'll have to go through the amusement park. It's a bit far, but closer then heaven." Heather stands up. "Is that it for the message?" Vincent says uh huh and nods his head. Heather walks to the door. "Are you sure Douglas said that?" Heather turns and asks Vincent. "What's wrong, don't you trust." Heather looks at Vincent. "No, who would trust someone with hair like yours."

Heather turns back to the door. Vincent speaks before she leaves. "Do you have any weapons I could borrow? There's a crazy woman who wants to kill me. She says she is the killer of lumberjacks, priests and guys wearing green jackets." Heather thinks for a moment and then bursts out laughing. "Don't know what you're worried about. You're not a lumberjack, you're not a priest and you're not wearing a green jacket. If you're so worried though, there's a pistol in Pete's Bowl-O- Rama." Heather leaves. Vincent looks at the door for a few minutes. "Why must she mock my hair? How dare she say I'm not a priest. What the hell does she know anyway?" Vincent sits back and switches the TV back on and watches the Discovery Channel.


	9. Where's The Fun?

**Authors Note:-** Second last chapter. The big number 9. I think. I can never remember what chapter I'm up to. Pretty useless, aren't I? Anyway here's chapter whatever.

* * *

A girl of about 17 years old enters an amusement park. According to bright sign behind her, the amusement park is none other then Lakeside Amusement Park in Silent Hill. To her left are some bloody rabbit costumes and to her right a strange box with something inside it. "Cookie lady?" From one of the dark corners a voice is heard. "Oh yes, it is. Anyway you promised me some cookies. So, where are they? We did have a deal." Heather turns around just in time to see Robbie the Rabbit appear from the dark shadows.  
  
Robbie skips over to Heather, swinging his arms with each skip. He stops just a few inches away from Heather. "I didn't think you'd come back. Glad you did. Now, the cookies. You did promise me cookies." Robbie tells Heather, while she just looks at him blankly. "Sorry, I don't have any cookies. You must have me mistaken with my twin Bertha. She's dead now. Bye bye." Heather once again leaves Robbie confused. "That lying bitch. If I could open doors I'd kill her. Well, guess I'll just have to ask that favour of Pyramid Head." Robbie laughs and sits with the other Robbie costumes.  
  
**Meanwhile back in Harry's bedroom**

The sheet on top of Harry begins moving. The flowers fall to the floor as the upper part of the bed rises up. The sheet slides down a little to reveal Harry Mason is alive and doing just fine. Harry looks around his room, sees the flowers lying on the floor, a fake stab wound to his chest and that he is wearing his old brown jacket. "I must have been wasted last night. Looks like I managed to find last years Halloween costume and my old brown jacket. The memories....nearly running over Alessa, throwing sticks to stop Cheryl, Lisa bleeding and scaring me, Cybil's leather bound butt possessed. Sweet memories. Better get Heather out of bed, lazy girl that she is."  
  
Harry leaves his bedroom and sits at the table in the next room. In front of him there is a letter. The name 'Maria' is on the envelope. Being the ever so nosey person he is, Harry opens the envelope and reads the letter. The letter says

In my restless dreams

I see that town, Silent Hill.

You promised you'd take me to get high there again someday.

But you never did.

Well I'm alone there now

Getting high in our 'special place'

Waiting for you.....  
  
"I found a letter. The name on the envelope says 'Maria' but I don't have a wife named Maria. My wife was called Martha. Better burn it, don't want Heather going to that town to birth a God, like Cheryl did 17 years ago." Harry puts the letter back in the envelope just as the apartment door opens. James Sunderland enters the apartment and sees the letter. He jumps up and down, clapping his hands in joy and picks up the envelope. Harry looks at James, James looks at Harry. James finally speaks. "So, met any greys lately?" Harry jumps up and points a finger at James. "We agreed never to discuss that if we saw each other again." James steps back. "Yes. I forgot. I'm sorry. Have you seen my wife? She's called Maria." Harry sits back down. "No, sorry I haven't. Te..." James interrupts Harry. "Doesn't matter she's dead anyway. She died 3 years ago of that damn disease." James sighs and takes the seat next to Harry.  
  
"Tell me, have you seen a girl around here? Short, blonde hair. Just turned 17 last month." James shakes his head. "No. Sorry I have....wait I did. Yeah. She went to Silent Hill, with a weird guy wearing only boxer shorts." Harry again jumps from his seat. "Crap. She is going to birth God again and this time she has had a massive head start. I have no choice..." Harry stands looking tall and proud. "....I must go to Silent Hill and kill Samael again. We shall start at Lakeview Hotel, so you can find Maria and kill her again." James looks at Harry like he has gone crazy. "But then I won't have much of an adventure. I think we should stay here and drown out sorrows in alcohol."  
  
**Lakeside Amusement Park – Silent Hill**

Heather has now just entered the Haunted Borely Mansion in the amusement park. "Welcome to the haunted Borely mansion. We're so glad you came." Heather walks through the room and enters the doors at the end before the narrator can continue. She enters a room with a bloody dining table, with blood on the walls. "A family of four was murdered in this room. Ah, the cries of the children, so....they caught the murderer. Do you know why he killed his family? 'Because Harry Potter said so.' Anyway, I'm lying. There was onl..." Heather again leaves the room before the narrator can continue. The next room she enters there is a shelves full of books. In the middle of the room there is a man sitting in a chair. Heather walks towards the door as a body falls from the ceiling. "That's Danny. He always liked hanging around. Now he does that her....." Heather leaves the room before the narrator can finish. "This place is quite old." A ceiling of spikes drops down. "So sorry. They were meant to kill you. There's the exit. I hope you enjoyed your stay. Now get the hell out of my mansion."  
  
Heather leaves the final room and finds herself in a hallway. "That was supposed to be the exit." Heather starts walking along the hallway. "Everyone seems to like you. They don't want you to leave. I bloody well do though. There should be a red mist chasing you, like I said this mansion is old. The machine is broken." A shuffling noise is heard. "Send out the Pyramid Head." Just as Heather passes one of the doors, Pyramid Head comes out and starts chasing her. "Don't be afraid. Dying is much easier then living." Heather finally reaches a door and goes through it. On the other side a woman is waiting. "Excuse me. Have you seen my husband? Short, blonde hair. Killed the slutty version of me last week." Heather runs past the woman, ignoring her question. Pyramid Head comes through the door and impales her with his spear. A few seconds later, the slutty version of the woman comes through the door. "Wrong again. I'm Maria. That was Mary. You're going to be in so much trouble." Pyramid Head puts his hand on the edge of his helmet and shakes his head. Out of nowhere, another spear appears. Before Maria gets a chance to run, he impales her.  
  
A few hours later Heather finds Douglas relaxing by a bench. "You're hurt?" Heather asks. Seeing a perfect opportunity to get out of helping Heather, Douglas makes up an injury. "My right leg. I think it's broken. I fell off a tea cup." Heather turns around. "I'll go call an ambulance." Douglas stops her. "No-one will come. Haven't you noticed this place isn't normal?" Heather walks back towards Douglas. "You old fool. Who do you think you are? Superman? Guess you do. I've notice all those dorky Superman poses." Douglas sits backs against the bench. "I always wanted to be him. Fly around, stopping the forces of evil. That would have been so much fun."  
  
Heather, thinking that Douglas has gone insane, starts walking away from him. "You remind me of my son. He was an idiot. I shot him. He was robbing a bank. Don't ask me why. I always did my best." Heather stops and looks at Douglas. "I'll come back after this is all over. You stay here. Not like you can go anywhere, anyway. In fact, I might just not bother coming back for you." Heather turns and leaves Douglas. "Thank God. No more being chased by weird monsters."  
  
After an hour of getting lost Heather finds herself in front of a merchandise stand. On it is a note from Harry Mason. "My Dad wrote this 17 years ago. He said there was aliens in the sewers, Dahlia is on drugs and that a girl who looks like Cheryl wants help. Well this isn't useful to me." Heather walks away and head through another gate. In front of her is a Merry-Go-Round. Heather goes towards it. After killing the horses, the ground starts bleeding and the bloody reflection from the hospital appears with a knife in her hand.  
  
"Hello weird and gross me. Do you like cookies as well?" The otherworld Heather looks at Heather and sits on the floor. "Yeah. I love cookies. I like chocolate chip ones the best. They are just so good." Heather smiles and sits next to otherworld Heather. The two girls sit and talk for a while. Otherworld Heather tells Heather to just call her Alessa. "Okay. Here's the thing. You've got to kill me four times. So, just get out your sub-machine gun and kill me." Alessa tells Heather. "But I don't want to. You're so friendly. Can I at least get a goodbye hug?" Alessa and Heather hug, followed by the four killings of Alessa.  
  
"Goodbye Alessa. Please come back someday and tell me if there are cookies in heaven. I forgot to ask." Heather looks around and notices a tunnel "There's a tunnel. It's like the Merry-Go-Round spun to the centre of the Earth." Heather walks over to the tunnel. Just before she reaches the bridge, she trips over a corpse dressed in a police officers uniform. Heather screams and runs through the tunnel until she reaches a door.


	10. The End Of The Road

Heater enters the chapel. There is a large stained glass window behind a alter, two rows of about ten pews and there are paintings hanging on the wall. Behind the alter stands Claudia. "They are here to witness the beginning. The rebirth of paradise, despoiled by mankind. Now, what do you think of that?" Heather walks further into the chapel. "I think I said it best when you first told me that. So what! Next you'll be telling me you didn't kill my Dad. Have you sobered up?" Claudia is looking down at something on the alter when she suddenly looks up and acts like Heather has just arrived. "What are you doing here?" "Guess not" Heather mutters." Claudia continues "Vincent sent you, didn't he? He is such a meddling bitch. He'll go to hell, but it does serve my purposes. Damn that bitch."  
  
Finally coming to her sense Heather points her gun at Heather. "Checkmate. I'm not a geek, I hate Checkers. Just a cool saying." Claudia, now sick of Heather being an idiot, loses her temper. "Oh for the love of God. Not Checkers, its Chess. I was going to tell you more, but why waste my breath? God give her a headache so you can be born. It's nearly time." Heather gets another headache and watches Claudia leave through a door on the right. Once Claudia is gone the headache goes away. Heather stands up and goes to follow Claudia.  
  
Heather finds herself in a hallway. To her right there is a confession box, so Heather goes in to confess her sins. Before Heather can start a voice does. The voice sounds like a man putting on a woman's voice. "Dear God, please forgive me. I've been very bad....." Heather ignores the person who is making the confession and starts chewing her fingers nails and spitting bit of the nails onto the floor. ".....and can you please tell Heather to stop taking the piss out of Father Vincent's hair since it is so cool." Heather hears the last line. "Vincent? Is that you?" A shuffling is heard. "Shit." The door from the confession booth opens and closes. "Mustn't have been. I was wanting to mock his hair as well."  
  
**Meanwhile somewhere in the chapel**

"Right all you've got to do is put that red paint on your shoes. Then walk to that painting. Got it?" Alessa asks Cheryl who is about ready to cry. "Daddy...help me....Daddy." Alessa rolls her eyes and feels a little bit sorry for Cheryl. Cheryl kicks Alessa in the shin. At the same time both jump in pain. "Why do I hurt when I kick you?" Cheryl asks Alessa while rubbing her shin. "Because, in a way, you kicked yourself. Seventeen years and you still haven't quite grasped that, have you? Anyway, if you do that paint thing, your Daddy will come. He did last time, remember? Except it was a little too late. This time Mommy can't stop us. We will win this time. Shame we have an idiot like Heather doing our dirty work." Cheryl jumps up and down clapping her hands shouting yay. She then put her shoes in the paints and starts doing as Alessa said. "Now with my powers and your footprints, we can fool Heather. Sometimes I wish I never bothered reincarnating myself into her."  
  
**Meanwhile again the sewers near Midwich Elementary School**

"Right all we've got to do is follow those sewers to the resort area and then head to the amusement park." Harry tells James. James sighs, looking down the hole leading to sewers. Ever since his journey in Silent Hill, James has had a fear of holes of all shapes and sizes. "Just so you know there're little green aliens down there. They try to probe everything that goes down there. Even themselves. Crazy little things they are. Think Heather might like one as a pet?" James stops looking at the hole. "I doubt there is any down there. You said there was demon children in the school, there was none. You said there were evil nurses and doctors in the hospital, just the regular evil nurses and doctors saving lives there. How do you know to follow the sewers anyway? They could be blocked now." James says hoping Harry will change his mind. "The last time I was here a nurse told me, Lisa was her name. She went crazy though." James again sighs. "You know the roads aren't blocked and we can easily drive a car to the amusement park. After we did drive through South Vale, past the Historical Society, past Lakeview Hotel and past Lakeside Amusement Park, which means we could have easily started at the God damn amusement park." James shouts waving his arms about. "You're no fun, you know that James?" Harry turns and heads towards the car. James follows.  
  
**The chapel pit from hell**

Claudia and Vincent are sat on the floor of the last part of the chapel, having a game of Chess. "Checkmate" Vincent announces. Claudia jumps up and pulls out her knife, Vincent curls up into a small ball. Claudia notices what a wimp Vincent is and decides he is not much of a threat. "Sorry, last person who said that to me pointed a gun at me. Makes a girl quite paranoid." Vincent uncurls himself and stands up, Claudia puts her knife away. "Well maybe if you took my approach, the gun thing wouldn't have happened. Heather just doesn't like me. She hates you with a passion. Not surprising, the rumour is you killed her father. Don't you think you have a confession to make?" Claudia sighs. "God, please forgive me. I've committed an awful sin. I made a girl think her father was dead. He in fact is just wearing an old Halloween costume and a crappy old brown jacket." For the first time since the adventure began Claudia smiles. "Now don't you feel so much better?" Claudia smile becomes even bigger. "Yes I do. I feel so good, I think I could......I could birth God myself. Speaking of which, shouldn't Heather be here by now, coughing up fetuses." Vincent looks at his wrist and picks up a book that is on the floor. "Look at the time. I must be off to bed." Vincent quickly leaves the room, looking for Heather. "Bed? It's only five in the evening."  
  
Heather enters a classroom. In the middle of the room there is a desk. Heather walks towards it and finds graffiti on it. It says Go Home. Thief. Do You Like Green Eggs And Ham? The door to classroom opens and Vincent enters. "Do you like what I done with my desk? I done it twenty four years ago before Dahlia accidentally burnt the house down with me inside. Who are you, anyway?" Vincent slaps his forehead. "Fantastic. I'm in a room with an idiot with amnesia." Heather eats a packet of peanuts that appeared out of nowhere. In between mouthfuls she talks. "I know who's.....side you're on....You're on Claudia's."  
  
"I told you not to put me in the same category as that crazy bitch. Do you know what it was like growing up with her? She has been forever mocking me. She..." Vincent falls to his knees and starts crying into his hand. Heather is clearly shocked at what a wimp he and begins feeling sorry for him. "Okay. I'm sorry I mocked your hair. Now that I think about it, it is pretty cool." Vincent jumps up. "Stop mocking me. You come here and enjoy spilling their blood, listening to their weak cries. You enjoy snuffing out their lives. 'Look at me, I'm Heather and I love killing them. Hehe.'" Vincent mocks Heather while walking the way Heather walks. "You mean those monsters." Vincent stops and looks at Heather. "Monsters? They look like monsters to you?" Heather gasps. Vincent points and laughs at her. "It was just a joke. The only human was Jonathon Wilkes and well he isn't quite human anyway." Vincent eventually stops laughing. "Yeah, well I've read the entire script for this little story and Claudia is going to kill you." Heather says, smiling smugly. Vincent begins to panic. "Seriously? That won't happen. You haven't seen me. As far as you know, I'm dead." Vincent drops the book he was carrying and runs out of the room.  
  
Heather picks up the book and leaves the classroom. She walks down the hallway and enters the first door on the left. "Welco.." "Lcome..." Heather screams "Holy crap. There's thousands of mini Jonathon Wilkes." Heather closes her eyes and starts shooting in random directions in hope of killing them. When she opens her eyes she notices two are dead. "Alessa had special powers. Maybe I can teleport." Heather closes her eyes again and when she opens them, she is still in the same room with the mini Jonathon Wilkes'. Heather tries again and this time when she opens her finds herself in Alessa's bedroom. She walks over to the door with Tarot puzzle. The puzzle has been done. Heather goes through the door and walks down the long hallway. The ancient God's of Silent Hill begin chanting about Green Eggs and Ham. Heather enters the large double doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
Inside the room Claudia is pacing back and forth. Just when she was about to leave, Heather comes through the door. "Finally, you're here. Now God can be born and the eternal paradise will come. Where's Vincent?" Heather decides not to Claudia that Vincent ran off like a scared little girl. "How should I know? I only just got here. I bet you scared him off." Heather look at the red tablet that was inside the pendent she was wearing. Claudia gets some salt, pepper and barbeque sauce. Heather swallows the red tablet.

* * *

**Authors Note:-** I decided I'm going to write a few different one paragraph endings, then if you're all lucky, the edited stuff. 


	11. Endings Silent Thrills 3 Style

**Heather Ending**  
  
Heather coughs up a foetus. Claudia puts salt, pepper and barbeque sauce on the foetus and swallows it whole. Claudia's skin starts bleeding and she is pulled through a hole by Valtiel. Heather walks over to the hole. "There's a hole here, it's friggin massive. Best jump down, kill Claudia and moan my father's death." Heather jumps down the hole just as Harry and James enter the room. Harry and James walk over to the hole. "Murderer's first." Harry signals for James to jump. James shakes his head and steps back. Harry pushes James into the hole and then somersaults into the hole himself.  
  
"Damn, Claudia is dead. I was meant to kill her." Heather turns around to see a giant Skeleton with Alessa's head. "That's God. The time has come for me to kill that thing." Heather runs around shooting rounds of her shotgun and handgun. Finally the God falls over and dies. Heather kicks the head of the God and begins walking away. Overcome with emotion Heather finally moans her father's death. "Heather, I'm alive." Harry says from behind her. Heather climbs out of the hole. James slaps Harry across the head. "I can't believe you pushed me down that hole."  
  
After an hour Heather finds herself in the amusement park with Douglas. "Is it over?" Heather nods her head. "Only got to kill you now." Heather points her gun at Douglas, Douglas begins to panic. "Boo." Heather laughs. "Just a joke." Heather laughs some more. "You've got a sick sense of humour, you're such a bitch." Harry comes running through the amusement park and notices Douglas. "You're the one who brought my daughter here." Harry shots and kills Douglas. "Dad, you're alive." Heather shouts with joy. "You just killed Douglas. Dad, you're the coolest." Harry hugs Heather. "It wasn't my first time." Harry tells her. James comes out of the shadows. "It's the toilet guy" Heather shouts, shooting him. James falls down dead. "We're going to hell when we die." Harry says.

* * *

**Douglas Ending  
**  
Heather kills the God and leaves Silent Hill with Harry and James. At the amusement park everything has turned back to normal. Douglas is still sitting on the bench waiting for Heather to return. "Is there anyone out there?" Douglas calls out. "Please help me." Douglas remembers that he was lying about the broken leg. He stands up and leaves the amusement park. "I bet Heather is dead. Like I care."

* * *

**Claudia Ending**  
  
Heather coughs up a foetus. Claudia puts salt, pepper and barbeque sauce on the foetus and swallows it whole. Claudia's skin starts bleeding and she is pulled through a hole by Valtiel. "Damn, that hurt." Claudia looks up to see the God and that her dress has been torn off. "My favourite and only dress is ruined. What will I do now?" Heather appears, Claudia quickly climbs out of the hole. After running around Silent Hill for a few hours, Claudia notices everything is back to normal. "Crap. She has killed the God again." Cybil Bennett appears in front of Claudia. "You are under arrest for exposing that damn awful body." Cybil put Claudia into the back of the patrol nearby. "Want to go skinny dipping in Toluca Lake?"

* * *

**Vincent Ending**  
  
Vincent is driving a car towards the town of Ashfield. "I'll start a new cult there and use the profits for my own personal gain." Vincent begins to relax, glad to be away from Silent Hill. "No more Silent Hell for me." Vincent smiles, enjoying the drive. He hears something moving in the back seat of the car. Suddenly Angela Orosco appears in the back seat. She attacks Vincent and the car goes off the side of a cliff, blowing up on impact.

* * *

**Harry Ending**  
  
Heather coughs up a foetus. Claudia starts walking towards it; out of nowhere Harry appears, accidentally stepping on the foetus killing it. "What did I say about this town? Don't come here. And what..." Claudia runs towards Harry with her knife out. "You killed God again." Harry turns around and shoots Claudia through the head, killing her. "Never interrupt my lectures." Harry shouts at Claudia's body. "Let's go home, Cheryl. I'll buy you an ice cream." The seven year old Cheryl appears and runs over to Harry. Harry and Cheryl begin to leave. "What about me?" Heather asks.

* * *

**UFO Ending  
**  
"First you lose Harry, and then you lose James. If you lose this Heather, I'll zap you. I promise I will." Announces Apuil. "I've told you, I've located Harry and James. Good news, Heather is with them." Gonatelo tells Apuil. "Well where are they?" Apuil asks. "Silent Hill, the chapel behind the amusement park." Gonatelo. The aliens fly towards the chapel and enter the last room. "It's the greys; they've come back for us." James screams when the aliens enter. Harry turns to tell James not to mention it again when he notices the aliens. Apuil and Gonatelo zap Harry, James and Heather and fly away.

* * *

**James Ending  
**  
Heather coughs up a foetus. Claudia starts walking towards it, when James comes out of nowhere and picks it up. "Mary, it's a girl." Mary appears next to James. "She is so beautiful. Let's call her Laura." Mary says while tickling the foetus in James' arms. Claudia runs over to kill Mary and James. James pulls out his secret weapon, a pillow and smothers Claudia with it. James and Mary leave. "Dad, shouldn't we kill the foetus?" Heather asks. "No. James will eventually kill it himself. He's an idiot and a murderer. Bad combination."

* * *

* * *

**Acknowledgements  
**  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You guys rock. Faye (Left Shoulder) for planting the Jon Wilkes idea in my head. Konami for such a kick ass game. Capcom for making Clock Tower 3. Cybil for arresting Claudia before she went skinning dipping. Jonathon Wilkes for being so annoying. GameFAQs where the game scripts, maps and walkthroughs for the Silent Hill series are. Honourable mentions go out to Chopper from Clock Tower 3. Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons.

**Author Note:- **Hope you all have enjoyed my messed up version of Silent Hill 3. If you did, look out for Silent Thrills. The edited stuff will likely pop up here in a few days. Not sure when though. Anyway, time to take my final bow. The Terrapin bows, then salutes everyone I'll leave by saying what a very wise girl once said 'monkeys are just humans with hair'. Now I'm just trying to hard.


End file.
